


Early Morning Coffee

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Sniper is just trying to have a cup of coffee in the morning. Unfortunately, he's not the only early riser.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Early Morning Coffee

"Mind explainin' to me what you're up to at this hour?"

Sniper froze as a familiar southern drawl came from the kitchen doorway. _Piss,_ he thought to himself, turning to look at the unexpected newcomer. Sure enough, Engineer was standing there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in amusement. It was a bit unusual to see him without his goggles and hard hat, but other than that, he appeared to be fully dressed - unlike Sniper, who was standing in front of the kitchen counter in nothing but his boxers.

Sniper let out a sigh through his nose and tried to sound casual. "Just havin' a cup of coffee. Didn't expect to see anyone else up."

Engie regarded him steadily. "I'm always up early. Which is why I know this ain't a usual thing for ya." His gaze traveled up and down Sniper's form, causing the sharpshooter to shuffle somewhat awkwardly in an attempt to feel less exposed. "Couldn't sleep?"

Sniper coughed, drumming his fingers on the counter. "Yeah. Had a...a nightmare."

"A nightmare." Engie nodded silently. For a few minutes, the mercenaries stood there in the dimly lit kitchen. The sun hadn't even started to rise yet, but there was a faint hint of light peeking out over the horizon that suggested that it wouldn't be long before it did.

"Musta been a pretty intense nightmare," Engie continued, turning his gaze back in the direction of the hallway, "cuz I swore I heard you moanin' and screamin' in your sleep last night."

 _Oh, fuck._ Sniper couldn't stop his hand from dragging across his face, a groan rising from his throat. He could hear Engie's chuckle from the doorway.

"Ah, don't worry, buddy. I won't tell anybody. What's between you and, uh...whoever you were with last night is safe with me." He paused for a moment before adding, "But I don't know who else heard ya. Not everybody is as light a sleeper as me."

Sniper nodded, his hand sliding down to hang limply at his side. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, mate. Now, can you please-"

"Good morning, gentlemen," a certain French-accented voice announced. Spy walked into the kitchen, sharply dressed as usual, and let out a noise of disgust when he saw Sniper standing there in his underwear. "Oh, _merde,_ have you no decency, bushman?"

Sniper shot him an extremely annoyed look while Engineer tried to stifle his laughter. "Well, excuse me, mate. I didn't know there was gonna be a whole bloody party out here at three in the fuckin' morning."

"Oh, please. This is perhaps the most pathetic excuse for a party I've ever seen." A wry smirk crossed his face as he looked Sniper dead in the eye. "Though it is interesting to note that _your_ idea of a party involves not wearing clothes."

A snort of laughter from Engineer was what finally got Sniper to snap. "Okay, look, if we're just gonna stand here makin' fun of me, I think I might as well go back to my room."

"Go right ahead." Spy stepped aside, gesturing for Engineer to do the same. Sniper begrudgingly walked past them, shooting Spy another dirty glare as he did. However, when he was close to the Frenchman's face, he heard a hushed, teasing whisper in his ear. "And next time, be sure to invite me to another one of those 'parties' of yours."

Sniper nearly froze altogether, but instead he took a deep breath and pressed onward, reminding himself to just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him, as he made it back to his room. Once inside, he tried not to slam the door too hard and flopped down on his bed with an exasperated sigh.

...Of course, this only caused the smell of the Spy's cologne to waft from the bedsheets and spread throughout the room, burning the Sniper's nostrils with their sharp scent.

 _I shoulda waited until morning,_ he thought, regretting the fact that he hadn't even had his cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> i have not played tf2 in many years i hope i got their characterization right


End file.
